Bailamos
by Kaoruhana
Summary: He wanted to dance, get consumed within the rhythm. She was looking to lose herself in the passion. With each other, they found what they were looking for. Loosely based off the song by Enrique Iglesias. Oneshot


**So this is the product of my recent obsession with Enrique Iglesias. It's supposed to inspire passion and create a sultry atmosphere so let me know if I achieved that.**

**The title originates from the song "Bailamos" by Enrique Iglesias but also means "lets dance" which is what I was going for here.**

**Please enjoy! This is my first Sess x Kag oneshot so keep that in mind too :)

* * *

**

She danced losing herself in the music. The music created a rhythm that she replicated with subtle movements of her hips and quick footwork. She had never expected the sharp beats to produce such effects in her, but she appreciated the music blasting in the club all the same.

From where he was sitting at the bar, Sesshomaru scanned the dance floor trying to find a suitable dance partner for the night. As he neared the end of his clover club- he'd opted for a lighter drink today- he spotted her. Her movements matched the rhythm and Sesshomaru found his eyes watching the sensual siren on the dance floor. She glided and moved effortlessly and he couldn't help but want to match her movements. He placed his drink on the bar counter behind him and turned to briefly glance at his good friend Miroku.

"Who's she?" He asked his eyes glued on her form again.

"Who?" Miroku asked as he fixed another customer's drink. Sesshomaru pointed her out with a subtle gesture of his arm. "Ah Kagome you mean? She hasn't been here in a while. If you wait this dance out, she should be here to grab a drink soon."

Sesshomaru nodded his head wondering why he hadn't seen her here before. Turning his eyes back to the bar, he eyed Miroku.

"I haven't seen her here before." He murmured shooting questioning looks at Miroku. He trusted him, after all Miroku was one of the few people he knew in Tokyo, but his familiarity with the dancing woman confused him.

"She moved in with her boyfriend, and she stopped coming here." Miroku shook his head slightly. "From what I heard though, she dumped him a few weeks back. Good thing cause I hated that guy." Sesshomaru smirked, glad that the dancer was single, it meant he had more of a chance with her. He gently sloshed the ice cubes in his drink before passing his glass on the counter towards Miroku.

"Get me a scotch." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you wanted to lay off the heavy stuff tonight?" Scotch wasn't a heavy drink for the man in front of him, but for Sesshomaru to change his mind was something interesting.

"I changed my mind." Sesshomaru stated catching a glimpse of the sultry siren from earlier. She had luscious black hair that tumbled down her back and Sesshomaru found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hands in it. Her dress showcased her curves and he wanted to feel her curves through his hands, without any barriers if possible.

Kagome began making her way to the bar as the song ended and Sesshomaru quickly diverted his attention from his thoughts and her. When she came he was pleased when she collapsed into the seat next to him.

"Miroku, Absinthe Martini." She ordered resting her head on the counter. Miroku acknowledged her with a nod of his head as Sesshomaru turned to her, scotch in hand.

"Gin?" he asked absently. The siren from before seemed petite and he wondered if she could handle the drink. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Kagome adjusted her head on her arms to get a look at the man across from her. Her breath caught in her throat as she noted the sensuality he oozed. His white hair, no silver she corrected, spilled down his shoulders and his golden eyes, they smoldered her with passion. She blinked and looked away before acknowledging his question.

"I can hold in my alcohol, mind you. And Gin is a lady's drink." She eyed his drink, noting that it was whiskey. Knowing that Miroku only had scotch she formed a question on her own. "What about you? Scotch?" Sesshomaru tipped his glass towards her.

"Nice, I like a lady who knows her drinks." He paused to take a sip, watching as her eyes moved to take in his movements. "But yes, like you I can hold in my alcohol." Miroku interrupted, handing her the martini. After he was gone, Sesshomaru initiated the conversation.

"Do you come here often?"

"Used to. Bastard of an ex made me move. Back now though." Kagome took a large sip of her drink. She had hated Koga and his possessive attitude. It had taken a while before she even managed to get the guts to dump him. From what she knew he was in jail somewhere for breaking the restraining order that was put on him. Eyeing Sesshomaru she decided to up her flirtatious attitude tonight. Hell, if she wanted to get laid, the point of tonight's plans, she might as well try to find a handsome guy.

"My name's Kagome what's yours?"

"Sesshomaru." She bit her lip before speaking again. "Are you new here, I could show you around?" Sesshomaru leaned towards her.

"I moved here about six months ago." Downing the rest of his scotch, he set the glass on the counter before gliding sensuously towards Kagome. "What I really want to know," he whispered in a low tremor that had Kagome's spine tingling, "is how a dancer like you has no partner."

Kagome let out a sultry smile as she left her half finished martini to trail her heels up Sesshomaru's legs. It seemed he wanted to play too, she mused.

"Maybe I was just waiting for the right partner." She murmured into his ear making sure that her breath ghosted his face. Grabbing one of her hands Sesshomaru lifted her and turned to lead her to the dance floor.

"Why don't you give me a try? I'm sure I won't disappoint."

Miroku, preparing another drink, turned a blind eye to the blatant flirting in front of his eyes. When he had first met Sesshomaru he had immediately thought that the man would be perfect for Kagome. Kagome was a woman who wanted to take charge and Sesshomaru never settled for someone who he could manipulate. He enjoyed challenges and with Kagome he was sure that he would receive just that.

He handed the drink to the respective customer turning to see the two making their way to the dance floor. The sexual tension between them was almost tangible as well and he smirked, hoping that everything worked for the best tonight.

Kagome thoroughly enjoyed herself as she danced with Sesshomaru. He was excellent and as she moved her body, he matched her movements never losing eye contact with her. His hands moved lower down her back and he pushed her closer to his form. She grinned, going along with his movements.

"So, " she began, "what do you do for a living?" Kagome was trying to ease up the sexual tension enough to know who she was getting involved with that night.

"I'm a CEO." He answered truthfully intent on getting to know this woman thoroughly before the night was up. She looked up confused for mere moments. What was a CEO like him doing here?

"How do I believe you?" she asked unsure. Sesshomaru moved to her ear.

"Ever heard of Takahashi Inc. I run it." Moving back he watched her take in his features. The truth in his eyes conveyed to her his statement. He moved her so that she could feel his body better as they moved. She gasped, as her fingers now felt the muscles ripple under his shirt. She could tell that the man looked amazing right now but she wondered what he would like if stripped of his shirt.

"You're a good dancer." She remarked trying to disguise the waver in her voice.

"As are you." Sesshomaru moved his left hand slowly up and down her back in soft movements as he brought his right hand up to caress the skin near her throat before settling it in at the base of her head, lightly weaving his fingers through her hair. It was indeed soft he realized curling his fingers around the strands. And her curves seemed to mold her to his body much to his delight.

Kagome, feeling bold moved to touch his hair and reveled in the feel. She shuddered at Sesshomaru's caresses and having another surge of boldness, grinded her hips lightly against his. At the challenge she saw in his eyes by that gesture, she bit her lip and mimicked the movements again.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and spoke, his breath caressing her ear and sending shivers through her spine once again.

"Do that some more and you'll see just how good I am." It was cocky, and arrogant but the way he stated it made Kagome's lust rise, more than before. She leaned her head towards his and lightly kissed the corner of his jaw before moving down his throat.

"I think I may want to see just what you have to offer." She challenged, as he moved against her and showed her his intentions for the night. Trying hard to keep some control, Kagome moved back and looked into his eyes.

"I live a block from here." The words tumbled out of her mouth and Sesshomaru acted on them in moments. He grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and led her out of the crowd and into the slightly breezy March night. She guided him and the two were at her home within five minutes.

Kagome unlocked her door, the sexual tension grating at her nerves and most likely Sesshomaru's as well she mused. The door was hardly open when he attacked her mouth. She fell into him soaking in his feel and panting when he finished. Letting out a devilish smile, Sesshomaru stepped through the open door and led her into a series of kisses that had her begging for more. He nipped her lips sensually before moving south.

Kagome moaned arching into him as he switched his mouth to her collarbone. Taking breaths, she managed to gain rationality for a moment as she locked her front door and led Sesshomaru to the bedroom.

She wasted no time moving her hands to free him of his shirt as he undid the zipper on her dress. He was glad she had forgone a bra as he gently caressed her breasts all the while never leaving her lips. She moved her hands over his now shirtless chest before finding his pants and undoing them. Pausing for a moment, she took in the sculpted man in front of her and ran gentle kisses down his chest. Pulling her away, Sesshomaru laid her on the bed and then moved on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, eyes and body smoldering with passion.

"Yes." Giving in, the pair met once again for a soon to be passionate night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sesshomaru turned to his side, surprised when Kagome wasn't there. Hearing a voice in the hallway, he reached over and slipped on his boxers following the voice to its source in the kitchen. Kagome was wearing a bathrobe and had her back turned to him as she poured coffee into two cups. She turned, nearly falling as she saw Sesshomaru standing behind her.

She handed him a cup and took a seat at the table with him following suit. Finally gathering enough courage after a few minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"About last night-" she failed to formulate her words and Sesshomaru picked up.

"I enjoyed myself." He stated moving his now empty cup to the side. "Last night I enjoyed myself more than I have in a long time."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. The confidence from last night had evaporated in face of the reality of the morning after. She had forgotten about "the tomorrow" last night and inwardly cursed her actions.

"It means I want to pursue a relationship with you." Sesshomaru stated taking her hands in his from across the table. "That is if you accept." He was nervous but when he saw the look in his eyes he smirked inwardly.

"I'm not sure." Kagome stated biting her lip. "You might have to convince me." The confidence from the night before had come back full force and she fidgeted under the look Sesshomaru gave her. He walked over to her and picked her up taking her to the bedroom.

"Then I'm afraid I'll just have to convince you." He replied, voice husky as the bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yes, both characters are a bit ooc but I like it. This is my second time writing a sensual story, the first was a piece of fiction and this is the second. It's not what my usual writing reflects but I like it. **

**Please tell me what you think :)  
**

**Thanks**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
